Murder Game
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Assassin "Night"-Kai and Thief "Arsene Lupin"-Rei are playing a game with each other- "if you steal before I kill, they live." But childhood friends Kai and Rei don't realize that they're playing the dangerous game with each other. future KxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own.

Warning: Rating might go up because of gory content and possibly other stuff but for now... rated T to be safe.

_Italicized Lyrics- Yu Yu Hakusho ending theme # 3, Unbalanced Kisses_

_**Bold Italicized Lyrics- Yu Yu Hakusho ending theme # 1, The Homework Doesn't End**_

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin**

* * *

_Who is that I'm calling out to_

_I can see you walk away from me_

_Time and time again, time and time again_

* * *

He had been aware for sometime now that he had a rival. Who wouldn't be aware of it? His "good name" was almost tarnished because of this competition. Where he stole, his rival murdered. The murder that his rival had done had been blamed on him. He couldn't understand murder. Jest at them, pull the wool over their eyes, and embarrass them… but to take their lives? He couldn't understand that. He would never understand.

Rei Kon, that was his real name but at night, he was a thief and went by the name Arsene Lupin. He smirked when he thought about it. He'd just scribbled the first name on the paper that had come to mind and then fled the scene of the crime with his prize. Yeah, he had been stealing for awhile… almost two and a half years.

But he'd never had a rival.

The thought made him smile in anticipation and he shuddered, remembering faintly seeing his rival just three nights ago- he hadn't gotten what he had come for and that made him furious.

So here he was again, trying to steal his prize, stomach what he could and keep himself from throwing up from the memories of his rival's prize- the murder of the man whose possession he was going to steal. He frowned. What did his childhood friend Kai think of this? That the thief Rei was such a big fan of had murdered? He'd probably say something along the lines of, "there's nothing good about a thief." Rei bit his lip. He didn't want or even like Kai thinking that "the thief he loved so much for the shows he puts on"- who he really was- was a murderer.

The rival had left a very clear, very arrogant message in perfect handwriting with no way to trace him: _Can you steal before I kill?_

Rei resisted the urge to crumple the paper up in his hand, instead folding it neatly along the creases and putting it delicately in his pocket. Over the years, he had changed with wardrobe to deal with the police and the detective's close encounters with him. For his more recent jobs, he had taken up a black masquerade mask, black cape- easy to escape from if someone got ahold of it- a Chinese style shirt with gold trimming and baggy black pants, good for moving around easily and martial arts, and a top hat that he would leave behind to annoy the police.

He smirked with clenched fists. He was back tonight to prove his innocence.

The game was on.

* * *

_**Tick Tock, Tick  
Constantly I think of things I can't complete,  
Well it's time to throw them into the back seat...  
Son of a Gun!**_

* * *

The suspect always returns to the scene of the crime. That's what Kai Hiwatari thought grimly with a cocky smirk on his face. On his first trip to the grand mansion, he had killed the master of the house. Now, he was back to kill the mistress. Not the missus. The mistress.

He didn't know why he had issued a challenge to the thief- Arsene Lupin- was that his name? But he had. He knew that he should have stayed in the shadows, murdering where the thief stole to put the blame on the thief… but if he did that, then he really would go insane. Whether anyone who got their hands on the note knew him or not was of no importance. He was ambidextrous. At school, he used his right hand. He never used his left for writing or drawing- no left handed action in the sight of the other students.

He wondered how his rival was taking the challenge he had issued. _Can you steal before I kill? _It was a simple enough challenge- if Arsene Lupin stole the item before he could kill his target, then he wouldn't kill them… but of course, with Kai, things weren't always as simple as they seemed.

He had been trained to kill since he was a young boy. It was in his blood to kill- his father had so desperately tried to get him out of the business but he had failed. Now Kai was going world wide with his killing due to the pressing of Voltaire, his grandfather.

It hurt Kai's head to think of the killing. It hurt his head to think of his grandfather and then he knew why he had issued the challenged to the Arsene Lupin of their generation- he would go insane if he hadn't. The picture of him and his childhood friend Rei was kept in his chest pocket, close to his heart. What would Rei say if he knew that he was killing people? He didn't know why he kept that picture... maybe to show that he had some humanity left in him?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the thief running across the rooftops, jumping the distance with ease. He probably hadn't seen him- Kai had dressed in black apparel for a reason. Kai stood, knowing that the thief beginning his job was his cue.

"Let the game begin," he smirked.

* * *

Me: For those of you who know my work, I shouldn't be starting a new story right now but oh well. I've been wanting to write this one for awhile and here it is.

Rei: Tell her what you thought by reviewing. We like reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks suzanne, Rapunzelle, KEI!, and marishka91 for reviewing the last chapter! Please review again!

_Italicized Lyrics- I'm a Hex Girl, Scooby Doo. Lyrics not necessarily in order. _

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 2: New Game Rules**

* * *

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
You're gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you'll lose control_

* * *

Instead of taking the time to kill his target, Kai followed the thief to his prize. The thief moved gracefully- almost cat like, he'd give him that. But the thief didn't seem to notice that he had his rival trailing him.

Secretly, Kai liked the fact that the thief- Arsène, he corrected himself-had been able to get the blame off of himself and introduce someone else (him) into the scene. He had managed to do that all by himself with seemingly no help… The thief couldn't have had help- the detectives and the police officers were always after him; the tabloids… even his best friend Rei admired the thief openly. Kai however did not. He openly disagreed with Rei which usually resulted in an argument.

He knew at the rate that Arsène was traveling, he wouldn't have a chance to even touch the mistress. So instead of chasing the thief, he would distract him. Yes, he liked that notion…

"Arsène!" Kai shouted with a smirk. The thief glanced and almost missed the spot where he was supposed to land. He grabbed onto the giant clock's hand and spun himself around to face the assassin.

"You tried to frame me for murder," he stated.

"I tried to," Kai smirked.

"Then you wrote this?" he asked, taking the note out of his pocket.

"I did,"

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Night," Kai said. "I already know who you are. So thief, let the game begin." Kai swung himself onto a different roof and took off running.

"You bastard!" Rei hissed. He wanted to run after the murderer but his common sense told him to go after the treasure- he would steal before the murderer could kill.

He ran quickly once he was in the mansion, trying to avoid the red laser beams that would set off the alarm. Stealth was what he needed here.

But when he saw his prize- the beautiful statue of the blue dragon, he realized that by the time he'd get it, "Night" would have already killed someone.

"Screw stealth," Rei said, running straight into the lasers.

* * *

Kai smirked as he watched his target. She was getting ready for bed with no idea that she was about to be killed. Sure the police had talked about the possibility for the murderer coming back for the missus but no one thought (or rather, knew) about the mistress.

His hand trembled slightly as he drew the knife from his shirt. He wasn't nervous- quite the contrary. He was shuddering from anticipation. An alarm went off and he cursed silently, moving away from the curtains. What happened? Did he lose the game? He couldn't have lost the game... right? Surely not so soon... The mistress checked the curtains and he held his breath as she searched the landscape.

But who had set off the alarm? Him or the thief?

It didn't matter because when the mistress moved back, he flipped down, breaking the window. The mistress stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"I'm here to end your life," he smirked. 'Sorry thief, but you're out of time.' He grabbed the woman's hair and through her onto the chair.

"Say your prayers!" Kai hissed, holding the knife to her throat.

"Let go of her!" More glass was shattered as the thief crashed through the window from a different angle then Kai had come through. Kai raised a hand to cover himself from the glass and stared at the thief.

"You didn't steal it," he accused.

"It's right here," he panted, holding the statue of a blue dragon.

"You got lucky this time," Kai snapped. "Next time you won't get so lucky."

"Don't bet on it," he said.

* * *

_With this little cobweb potion  
You'll fall into dark devotion  
If you ever lose affection  
I can change your whole direction_

_

* * *

_

Kai moved and Rei followed his movement, intent on blocking his exit.

"I hope you don't think that you're going to catch me," Kai said. "You have other matters to attend to." Rei was about to question him but he was answered when the assassin's knife plunged into the woman's stomach.

"No!" Rei hissed, running to her side. "We had a game!"

"Yeah, and all I'm doing is playing it," Kai smirked, jumping out the window.

* * *

Me: And that is chapter two. Well the fourteenth of September is my birthday so can you guys review for my birthday present? Pwease?

Rei: We like reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Pink-Angel-1992, PWN3D, Suzanne, FlamingIce94, marishka91, Rapunzelle for reviewing the last chapter and wishing me a happy birthday! Sorry it took awhile to get up but here it is!

_Italicized Lyrics: Reflection _

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 3: Animosity, Remember, Animosity!**

* * *

_Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?_

* * *

They had had a game. Rei didn't know why but he felt angry- not angry, but betrayed. He shouldn't have felt betrayed. He shouldn't have felt anything but upset for the woman who he had called an ambulance for. He shouldn't have felt anything but anger because _Night_- he spat the name in his mind- decided the rules needed modifying.

For the first time in a long time, he seriously doubted his choice to become Arsène Lupin. The man wasn't even real- he was a character of fiction, well, realistic fiction, right? It could happen- it did happen. Rei rubbed his temples. It had happened because he brought it to life. He groaned and slumped.

"What got you throwing a hissy fit?"

"I am not throwing a hissy fit," Rei frowned at Kai Hiwatari.

He really shouldn't have felt the anticipation of seeing the murderer again. Night was a murderer. He shouldn't feel anything towards him but animosity.

* * *

_They want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am  
must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside?_

* * *

Kai snorted and handed him a can which Rei took suspiciously.

"Did you do something to upset me?" he asked suspiciously. He looked at the kind of juice Kai had gotten him. Peach. He glanced at his best friend. Oh yeah, Kai had definitely done something to upset him.

"Maybe," Kai said distantly.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Fine," Kai said.

_"No!" the thief hissed, running to her side. "We had a game!"_

_"Yeah, and all I'm doing is playing it," Kai smirked, jumping out the window._

Kai absentmindedly played with Rei's long tail of hair. Rei didn't mind him playing with it- it was just the look on Kai's face as he did.

"Did something happen with Voltaire?" Rei asked. Kai's hands froze.

"No," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Sorry. You just seem…"

"You look like you had a bad saucer of milk," Kai said, pushing Rei over slightly so he could stand up.

"Stop with the cat references!" Rei hissed.

"Then stop acting like a cat," Kai retorted, facing Rei with a smirk.

"You-!" Rei said.

"Kai," Kai turned around to face the red head that casually put his arm around Kai's shoulders. "Hey there, kitty cat."

"You too?" Rei groaned.

"What's eating the kitty?" Tala asked, flashing him a heart stopping grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Save your charm for someone else, Tala," Rei said.

"So you admit that I'm charming!" Tala said.

"You just had to tell him that didn't you?" Kai grumbled. "Now it's going to go to his big, fat, elated head."

"I'm hurt, Kai," Tala said, not sounding or pretending to be hurt.

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai grumbled.

"Oh, grumpy kitties on both end of the latter," Tala whistled. "Just came here to tell you that Spence is coming home."

"Spencer?" Kai asked, looking up at Tala. "Really?"

"Really," Tala said.

"Did he...?"

"Yeah, he did," Tala nodded and then he turned his attention to Rei. "You should come see him, Rei. He'd like to see the object of Kai's-"

"Get out of here," Kai snarled, getting out from under Tala's arm and playfully kicking him away. Tala smirked at the two of them and waved before turned his back and left.

"He turned his back," Rei said.

"Don't get excited, kitty cat. Bryan's watching it," Kai said. Rei sighed and Kai took the peach juice, opening it for him and then handing it back.

"I've known you all my life. Why are they still like that?"

"You've known _me_, Rei. Me, not them," Kai said. "Why do you like that drink anyways? It will rot your teeth."

"Why do you keep buying it for me?" Rei responded with a raised eyebrow. Kai didn't respond. Instead, he opted to sit down on the bench. They sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Kai had never been one to talk much and Rei was sitting and processing, thinking of nothing to talk about.

"Hey..." Kai said.

"What?"

"You'd tell if me you fell in love with someone, right?"

"Wh-what?" Rei asked, turning to face him.

"You'd tell me, right?" Kai asked, his ruby eyes seemingly burning a hole into Rei's soul. "Rei?"

* * *

Me: Okay, sorry that took so long to get up guys! But here it is, thank you for reviewing, and please review again!

Kai: Why don't you just scare them into reviewing? Fear works.

Rei: Ignore Kai. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Italicized lyrics: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks marishka91, PWN3D, Chaseha-Wing, suzanne, and Pink-Angel-1992 for reviewing chapter three!  
And thanks AKTAIY for reviewing chapter two and happy (extremely) belated birthday! Birthdays are always a big deal:), relevant or not.

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 4: The Meaning Of Peach Juice**

* * *

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good_

* * *

"Where's… where's this coming from?" Rei asked. "You know I don't-"

"So did you?" Kai asked, "Did you fall in love?"

"No!" Rei denied heatedly. "How and when would I find the time to fall in love? You're off your rocker, Kai. Are you sure you're alright?"

"You look… like someone took away the milk saucer," Kai said.

"I am so not in love," Rei rolled his eyes. "And you know I don't believe in that stuff."

"I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?" Kai asked.

"Same thing, right?"

"Is it?"

"No,"

"Then what do and don't you believe in?" Kai asked.

"Gah!" Rei said. "What's with the interrogating today? Come on, we need to get to class." Kai looked after his best friend and followed him, frowning as Rei threw the crushed empty can into the recycle bin- or tried to anyways- and missed.

"I knew I should have gotten two cans," he grumbled. "Rei, wait up!"

* * *

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home_

* * *

"You have a falling out with the kitty cat or something?" Bryan asked on their way home.

"No, and don't call him that," Kai said.

"So Tala can and I can't? That hardly seems fair," Bryan smirked.

"Was it because I interrupted your alone time?" Tala asked.

"No," Kai said. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"What are you worried about?" Tala asked, falling into step with Kai. Rei may be Kai's best friend but Tala always had his back. They were like brothers.

"I bought him peach juice," Kai said.

"Okay...?" Bryan said, raising an eyebrow.

"The eagle flies at night," Tala responded.

"What?" Kai and Bryan looked at Tala like he was crazy, which he probably was.

"Well isn't the peach juice code for something?" Tala asked. Kai shook his head and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I only buy him peach juice when I do something to upset him," Kai said. "The thing is, I didn't do anything to upset him!"

"Maybe you did it unconsciously?" Bryan asked.

"He didn't think I did anything wrong. He even asked if I did something to upset him," Kai said, frustrated.

"Let it all out," Tala said.

"Would you shut up?" Bryan and Kai asked.

"No," Tala said. "Can't stop now! Rei said I was charming!" Bryan and Kai groaned.

"He told what the who now?" Bryan hissed. "Oh, when I get my hands on him…"

"You are not killing him," Kai said.

"You'd kill him if he wasn't your best friend. He unleashed… this," Bryan snapped.

"But he is my best friend," Kai said.

* * *

_And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me_

* * *

Kai had asked if he wanted to be walked home. Under normal circumstances, Rei would have said yes... but Mariah had cheer leading practice and Lee had asked him to stay behind so Kai left with his Russian family. Rei was sort of glad things had turned out the way they had. He needed time to think, to ponder, to wonder why the hell Kai had gotten him peach juice!

_'"You'd tell if me you fell in love with someone, right?"'_What had that been about? Rei sighed and sipped the second can of peach juice that Kai had gotten for him. At least he understood the second peach juice can's meaning...

_Night. _Everything about Kai reminded him of the night. He hated how the murderer tarnished that. The night was a beautiful thing and Kai fit right in, blending in and looking mysterious when he wanted too... He just couldn't stop thinking about the adrenaline rush that the murderer gave him and how Rei had been excited to have a challenge...

"Rei-" Lee said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I am not in love!" Rei hissed.

"Uh, okay?" Lee said. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing… just something that Kai said," Rei sighed. "Don't start with me, Lee." Lee had never approved of his friendship with Kai. He didn't want to hear another speech about how Kai and his friends were a bad influence or how they did everything they weren't supposed to or whatever concoction Lee could think of this time.

"So who are you not in love with?" Lee asked after a short pause.

"Ugh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry about how the last part was in chapter four. I had typed that and meant to get rid of it but I didn't and it was in there accidentally. I have gotten rid of it now. I was toying with ideas about how to introduce Ian better and I just forgot to delete it.

Italicized lyrics: Dhoom Dhoom by Tata Young.

Disclaimer: I no own

Thanks marishka91, Chaseha-Wing, PWN3D, FlamingIce94, and Pink-Angel-1992 for reviewing chapter four!

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 5: Stolen Possessions **

* * *

_Dhoom dhoom come and light my fire  
Dhoom dhoom let me take you higher  
Dhoom dhoom I wanna feel that burnin'_

* * *

It was sick and he knew it. It was sick to be anxious about seeing the murderer. For the past twenty-six times they had run into each other, Night had killed thirteen and Rei had saved thirteen. He wanted the adrenaline rush. He wanted to see the murderer- know what he looked like, what he thought like. Why did he want to challenge Arsène- the greatest thief in book's history?

He could pretend that he didn't want to see the murderer- that the anxious feeling in his stomach came from wanting to save the owners of the things he stole and not feeling the adrenaline rush that the murderer gave him. He stole paintings of the four legendary beasts- dragon, chimera, white tiger, and the phoenix when he couldn't find the statues he was looking for. He had already found the white tiger and the dragon. He had the chimera and the phoenix left. He knew that even separate, the statues would fetch thousands if not millions but he wasn't in it for the money.

He knew it was time when he saw Night on the rooftop opposite him, holding something Rei couldn't quite make out. He couldn't hear what Night was saying but he could read his lips and then he realized that Night wasn't saying anything at all.

"What are you going to do about what I've planned tonight?" Night smirked. Rei frowned, confused and then his eyes widened as Night tossed the object to him. It was a stopwatch set for forty-five minutes and it was ticking. Rei took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he was able to reach the clock tower and swing himself up. He glanced back to see if he could find Night's position. The murderer was in the building already. Great.

Having researched the system, Rei easily bypassed it and got through the lasers easily. He wasn't going to lose to Night. He was going to win the game. He saw his prize- not the chimera statue as he had hoped for, but a small figurine instead. He grabbed it and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the alarm went off.

When would these rich people learn to put their alarms in the right places?

* * *

_Dhoom dhoom it's a wild emotion  
Dhoom dhoom passion and devotion  
Dhoom dhoom now the wheels are turnin'_

* * *

Kai hissed as the alarm went off. He hadn't gotten inside yet. The thief had the upper hand but he had yet to show Kai his steal. Kai still had time. This one, he couldn't lose. He didn't mind letting the thief win when he was one or a few behind. Kai didn't mind at all. In fact, he welcomed in.

But he couldn't let Arsène get the upper hand again. Arsène hadn't been ahead since their first meeting and Voltaire had not been pleased, to say the least. If he hadn't been called away for a meeting… Kai shuddered and resumed climbing, noting with anger that the thief was taking no time in making his way across the roof. Kai didn't have the time to break the glass cleanly, something Spencer, now home, would reprimand him for later, no doubt. He used his upper body strength to pull himself higher and he swung over, kicking the window as he propelled himself into the room. The shards cut the part of his face that wasn't covered and he closed his eyes.

He felt an arm grab him and he didn't make it into the room but instead into the rain gutter under the thief.

"This isn't going to hold both of us, you know," Kai said, sounding calmer then he felt.

"I got it," Rei panted. "Just stop now." Kai looked in the thief's other hand and noticed that the thief held his stolen possession. Kai tensed as the thief slumped in his arms, the run having took the breath out of him.

"I got it," Rei repeated. Kai nodded, not knowing what to say. This was the one he couldn't lose and yet- he'd lost.

"Why do you kill-" Rei began but Kai didn't want to listen to a lecture or play twenty questions. He pushed Rei off of him and left the thief to grab blindly for something to hold onto as he got away from the thief and backed to the edge.

* * *

_This yearnin' inside  
You know you just cannot hide  
So don't fight the feeling just let your body decide_

"What are you going to do now, thief?" Kai asked. Rei looked at him confused and then his eyes widened in horror as the murderer let himself fall purposefully backwards.

Rei lurched forward, untying his cape so that it wouldn't hinder him and let it flutter away. His hand reached for the murderer's and his other hand grabbed the roof tiling, untiling it as they slid further.

"What... the hell are you doing?" Rei demanded.

"Me? What the hell are you doing?" Kai snapped.

"Uh oh," Rei said.

"Uh oh? Why are you uh-oh-ing?"

"The rain gutter is falling,"

"Let me go, fool!" Kai spat. Rei glared at him and began to swing them, letting go of the gutter so that they could land in the ocean. Kai wasn't sure whether or not to panic as he hit the water. The thief grabbed his arm and they swam to the surface. Rei led him into a spot under the bridge.

"Next time you want to die, do it where someone can't save you," Rei said. Kai stared after the thief as he ran away from him without his usual grace. He was limping.

Kai sighed and groaned as he used his arm to help him up. He took a good look at the damage he had done to himself. His arm was bloody and the salt water of the ocean stung.

"Stupid thief," Kai hissed, limping his way to dry land.

He couldn't help but notice the forgotten cape, caught up by a fence.


	6. Chapter 6

Italicized Lyrics: Pressure by Paramore

Disclaimer: I no own.

Thanks Pink-Angel-1992, marishka91, and PWN3D for reviewing chapter five!

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 6: Treatment for Insanity**

* * *

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

* * *

Two months. For two months, he had been playing a game- if you could call it that- with Night. Thirteen kills. Fourteen saved lives. Rei shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples. It sucked. It really did. He had failed to save thirteen not-so-innocent people. He kicked the wall, trying to find a release for his anger. He had failed to save thirteen lives. Who was Night to decide whether people lived or people died?

He was winning the game. That was something to speak of, right? His last heist had put him in the lead but he wasn't sure whether he was getting sloppy or not. The police were going crazy. A thief and a murderer playing a very dangerous game…

But there was some sick part of him that he hated that enjoyed the game with Night. He enjoyed seeing the thief. Again, there was the comparison to Kai. He hated comparing Kai to the murderer. His eyes closed tightly.

"Rei, are you okay in there? The house shook," Lee said, coming into his room.

"Fine," Rei said. "Just frustrated."

"You've been frustrated a lot lately," Lee told him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

I'm Arsène Lupin and I've lost out on thirteen lives because of a stupid murderer who reminds me of my best friend and I think I'm attracted to him- the murderer and technically my best friend too. Rei rolled his eyes in his mind. Yeah, that would go over so well…

"Just stressed with school and stuff," Rei shrugged.

"If you say so…" Lee said. Rei knew that Lee was still suspicious but he also knew that Lee wouldn't pry unless his behavior carried on.

"You've been spending a lot of nights out late," Lee pressed. Rei almost groaned out loud. How long had he been broadcasting his weird behavior?

"Couldn't sleep. Went out for walks," Rei said with a shrug. "Is that such a big deal?"

"For you, Mr. I love cat naps," Lee said. Rei glared at him.

* * *

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent_

_Carry away from home_

* * *

Kai was frustrated. Spencer was probably even more frustrated. He bunched the sheets into his hands as Spencer dabbed alcohol onto his wounds. Voltaire hadn't taken his latest failure in good stride. He was punished. Severely. He couldn't meet Arsène tonight. He shuddered involuntarily before Spencer dabbed him with the alcohol again.

"Something wrong, Kai?" Spencer asked.

"He's sending Bryan,"

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, the cotton swab stopping.

"He's sending Bryan to meet Arsène because he's winning the game," Kai said.

"Are you going to warn him?" Spencer asked, resuming the cleaning. "Sit up so I can bandage you." Kai sat up with a grunt of pain, twisting around so that he could face him.

"How's Ian?" Kai asked. "Any progress?" Spencer sighed and shook his head.

"You're good. You're on bed arrest," Spencer told him firmly. "Here's a book. Here's water. Shout when you need something." Kai waited until Spencer had closed the door and walked down the hall to pull out the cape he had stolen from Arsène. He had stolen a thief's possession. The irony made him smile. For some reason, the cape comforted him. He had checked for finger prints but the only ones he could find were his own. The thief was careful, he'd give him that. The only person who had ever comforted outside his makeshift family was Rei.

Kai closed his eyes, letting the scent of the thief relax him into sleep along with the image of Rei in his head. He'd have to tell Bryan not to kill the thief if at all possible.

Arsène Lupin was the only thing keeping him sane.

* * *

Kai had come to school with a cast, saying he broke his arm mending the roof. Rei rolled his eyes. Since when did Kai mend roofs? A sheepish look on his face appeared when he thought of his excuse. Rei had gone to home and school with a limp and crutches, saying he sprained his ankle while running. He didn't need the crutches, but tell that to Mariah...

No, Rei didn't sprain his ankle while running. He sprained it because of a stupid murderer who had decided to go even crazier then he was and attempted to kill himself. Rei groaned and tossed the book away from himself. Why had he saved the murderer? He didn't have the right to choose who lived and who died. If Night decided to kill himself, that was the murderer's own damned business...

Right?

* * *

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_

* * *

It bothered Kai that Rei hadn't met Ian or Spencer. Then again, they couldn't really bring Rei over with a skittish teenager whose first instinct lately was to grab a knife or a gun or some other form of defense mechanism.

"Ian?" Kai called, hearing footsteps. "That you?" The door opened slightly.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"Because no one's footsteps are as light as yours that can still be heard," Kai said. Ian stared at him and then looked away when Kai looked at him expectantly.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kai asked, sighing internally when he realized that Ian wasn't going to answer him.

"Depends on what it is," Ian said.

"Can you get Bryan for me?" Kai asked. "I need to ask him something."

"Bryan already left,"

"What?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, he left about fifteen minutes ago," Ian said. "Why?"

"Shit!" Kai cursed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Murder Game**

_**Chapter 7: Pretty Gold Eyes**_

_Italicized Lyrics: Ignorance by Paramore, aren't I on a Paramore role? _

_Thanks marishka91, Pink-Angel-1992, PWN3D, and FlamingIce94 for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I no own. _

* * *

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

* * *

"You're not Night," Rei said without turning around.

"You know that by the way I run?" Bryan smirked. "Is Night what he's going by?" Rei turned around then, looking at the taller boy dressed in practically the same attire that Night usually dressed in.

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"Let's see… call me Abyss," Bryan said. "And just so you know, Lupin, I don't play by Night's rules."

"Then whose rules do you play by?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry about that because you won't be alive for that long!" He lunged at Rei, brandishing a dagger. Rei leaped back, flipping in mid air to avoid Bryan's stroke. The dagger cut across Rei's chest and blood spilt.

* * *

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

* * *

"Where's Night?" Rei demanded, grabbing hold of a pole and twisting himself around so he could kick Bryan. Bryan moved back an inch, Rei's foot skimming the material of his shirt.

Bryan found that actually attacking Rei was a lot easier then trying not to think about it. When he was getting ready to meet the thief, he had tried to stop thinking about hurting him but every time he tried to stop the violent thoughts, his head would throb painfully and he couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. He didn't know what Voltaire had done to him this time- most likely because he couldn't think about it. He just wanted it over and all he knew was that Voltaire was sick of Kai failing… and sick of Arsène Lupin being the cause.

"Thanks to you, in a hospital bed!"

"I saved his life!" Rei protested, flipping backwards in an attempt to kick Bryan in the chin. Bryan let the kick hit him and he grabbed the foot, using it as a way to swing Rei around and throw him into a building.

"Our boss doesn't like failure, Lupin," Bryan spat, kicking the thief in the chest. Rei groaned and moved his hands to protect his chest, rolling over so he could gain momentum to jump on his feet.

* * *

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself _

* * *

"People shouldn't die because your boss wants them gone!" Rei snarled, leaping forward to punch Bryan. Bryan was caught by surprise and didn't move away from the punch. When he regained his senses, his eye was bruised and the hand that punched his face was already pulled back and his other hand was going in. Bryan allowed himself to fall backwards, letting the thief's velocity propel him forward. Rei landed on top of Bryan and Bryan kicked him off, throwing Rei headfirst into the fence of one of the rooftop balconies.

"Shut up!" Bryan shouted. "Do you think we-" he stopped and grabbed his head in pain. Rei struggled to keep his eyes open, blood dripping into his hair. Bryan walked forward with purpose and Rei tried to get up but his world wouldn't stop spinning.

"You don't know anything, thief," Bryan said, grabbing Rei by his hair and pulling him up. Rei groaned in protest and then Bryan slammed him into the stone fence, choking him. "Let's find out who's behind the mask."

"Don't," Rei choked out, his hands on the arm that was cutting off his air supply. It seemed to take forever for Bryan to get his hands on the mask but it happened.

"Don't you have pretty eyes," Bryan sneered. "No wonder Night plays your games-"

"Bryan, stop!" Kai shouted. Bryan turned immediately in surprise, tearing the mask off as well. Rei fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

* * *

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bryan demanded.

"Don't kill him!" Kai shouted.

"Damn it, he almost got you killed because of your stupid game!" Bryan shouted back. He turned back to the thief and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Rei?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Thanks Panicchannel, animefan02, Echo in the Dark, marishka91, Pink-Angel-1992, GatewaysDiary, FlamingIce94, and suzanne for reviewing chapter seven!

And big special thanks to animefan02 for reminding me I had yet to update Murder Game!

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I had a writers block then I had other inspirations and... well, I updated! If any of you guessed about what happens in this chapter... well, you're a very good guesser because I surprised myself. I never knew the story was going to go this way.

_Italicized lyrics: Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse. Lyrics not necessarily in order. Originally, I was going to use Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas but Hanging By a Moment seemed more appropiate._

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 8: You**

* * *

_"You are not killing him," Kai said._

_"You'd kill him if he wasn't your best friend. He unleashed… this," Bryan snapped._

_"But he is my best friend," Kai said._

* * *

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

* * *

"How do you know my…" Rei groaned. "Bryan?" His eyes widened and his eyes turned to the approaching murderer. Bryan cursed, knowing that Rei was connecting the dots instantly. He shoved the mask back into Rei's hands.

"Get out of here! Go, before he sees you!" Bryan urged. He ignored the pounding in his head, the throbbing sensation that made him unable to see straight. "Make it seem real!" Rei stared at Bryan before he punched Bryan- hard, harder than need be. Bryan suspected it was payback for the earlier torment he had produced on the thief but he didn't get much to contemplate as his world began to go black- he only got to contemplate that Rei had been waiting to get that one good punch in.

"Lupin!" he heard Kai shout.

And then Bryan was pulled into his own abyss.

"Look after Bryan, Ian," Kai ordered, running after the thief. "Don't come after me!" He knew that Ian hesitated briefly, torn between going after Kai and looking after Brian but Kai didn't have time to wait around for Ian's answer.

He could only hope that Ian's answer didn't involve chasing him chasing Lupin.

"Lupin!" he shouted again.

Rei paused and turned towards him, a pained expression on his face. Kai stopped dead in his tracks.

"Thief?"

"Hello, Night," he whispered. He began walking closer to Kai, letting the limp from his healing sprained ankle show. Kai couldn't bring himself to move. Step by step, the thief got closer- so close, that all Kai had to do was lift his hand up and he could touch him. But he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot where he stood, kept there by the entrancing gold eyes. Kai wasn't sure what to expect but the last thing he expected was for the thief to lean in close to him, with the intent on telling him one thing.

"You win," he whispered.

* * *

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

* * *

With a final touch to his cheek, the thief began running, no trace of the sprain. Kai stared after the thief, falling to his knees. Tears began to gather up in his eyes and he began shaking.

"No…" Kai whispered. "Don't stop playing…" And he couldn't stop at only pleading for the game to continue anymore. "Don't leave…" He didn't know where all of the emotion was coming from but he was scared.

Without Arsène Lupin, would he go insane?

What would happen to him?

And why did he feel as though it wasn't just the thief that was leaving him?

"_Don't leave me!"_ he screamed.

* * *

_And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. On the last disclaimer I put I don't own Supernatural (which I don't own either) because I've been working on Supernatural stories lately. Haha, anyone catch that?

Happy Valentine's Day! I will whole heartedly deny that I'm a romantic!

Thanks Eckham, animefan02, bagofpopcorn, and suzanne for reviewing! And uh, animefan02, for my safety, I feel the need to point out I am a martial artist ^^'''… Please don't try and kill me because then you _really_ won't get the rest of the story and yes, _do_ cut back on the television.

**Murder Game**

**Chapter 9:**

**Carry On**

* * *

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

* * *

What was he going to do? It was Kai. Kai was his rival. Kai was Night. Kai was a _murderer_. His Kai, his best friend, was a murderer.

The knowledge made him sick.

Is that was what the peach juice had been for? Did he know that Rei was Lupin? No, he couldn't know. Bryan had told him to run even though Kai was on the way. That had to mean that he didn't know.

"Rei? Rei, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Lee knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, Lee. I think I just caught the flu. Don't come in here," Rei said because he knew he wasn't sick and he wasn't running a temperature.

Things were supposed to be simple when he made the choice to steal. He enjoyed it. He was simply supposed to steal things and that'd be it. There wasn't supposed to be any murdering involved. Kai was certainly not supposed to be involved in his thefts in any way. Rei couldn't help it if he enjoyed the challenge of stealing things.

_"You'd tell if me you fell in love with someone, right?"_

_"Wh-what?" Rei asked, turning to face him._

_"You'd tell me, right?" Kai asked, his ruby eyes seemingly burning a hole into Rei's soul. "Rei?" _

Why was he remembering that? With a groan and a lurch of his stomach, the words were forgotten as he emptied more of the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

* * *

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

* * *

"Kai? What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"He stopped playing," Kai said. "I can't keep doing this without him, Bryan!" Bryan clenched the book in his hands tightly.

"Do you remember the day I first met Rei?" Bryan asked.

"You told me he was a distraction and he was going to get me killed," Kai said. "You haven't liked him since." Bryan didn't bother denying it. He was on better terms with Rei than he had been when he had first met him but they still didn't get along very well.

"I think maybe it's time for you to get out," Bryan said.

"What?" Kai looked up. Bryan wasn't looking at him but he didn't have to be to know Kai was looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"It's not a test from Voltaire, Kai. I think it's time for all of us to get out," Bryan said. "Think about it." That was Kai's dismissal and he knew it. Getting up, Kai cast one last glance at Bryan before leaving the room.

"How is he?" Tala asked, any traces of light heartedness gone from his character.

"He… he thinks we should get out," Kai said. "Did he tell you anything about this?" Tala shook his head. Kai walked past him.

"But you know," Tala said, his voice stopping him, "maybe he's right."

_

* * *

_

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry no more_

* * *

"Bryan?" Tala asked. "What's going through your mind?"

"It's time to get out," Bryan said.

"What brought this on? You've never questioned orders before," Tala said.

"Kai's thief is Rei," Bryan said.

"Have you told Kai?" Tala asked.

"No," Bryan said. "But you know what Voltaire's next order will be."

"To kill Arsène Lupin," Tala said.

"And that will kill Kai," Bryan said. "It's time to get out."

* * *

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the lyrics, which are New Beginning by Trapt.

Thanks Pink-Angel-1992 and Suzanne for reviewing! Thanks everyone who stuck with this story!

...Maybe this should have been a thriller?

**Chapter 10:**

**Let the Game End**

* * *

_The pressure is building, I want to break away  
Motivations is lacking, the point starts to fade  
I look to the bottom, still empty, still the same  
I'm waiting for something to show me the way_

* * *

Rei walked slowly to Kai's home. Twice he had turned back to walk back to his own home and twice he had found himself turning around again to walk back to Kai's. Now he found himself continuing to walk to Kai's, very, very slowly. He had only been to Kai's to pick him up for school but he had never been inside, even though he knew Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and at one time Ian, lived with him.

There was a gunshot and Rei took off running faster to get to Kai's house.

'Don't let him have murdered someone else,' Rei prayed, sprinting. He saw Kai's grandfather on the roof with a gun, pointed at his grandson, who was being held captive in his arms. Kai was a bloody mess, only held up by Voltaire's arms. Rei could barely find a part of Kai that wasn't covered in blood or bruises and it made his heart plummet.

"Just let us go! We don't want to do this anymore!" Tala said.

"Try to leave and he dies!" Voltaire laughed manically.

"Voltaire, just let him go," Bryan said. Rei didn't know how he could look so calm. Spencer said something Rei couldn't hear and Rei began to climb the tree that led to the balcony they were all standing on.

"We want out! We should have never been forced to do this!" Tala said. Voltaire tightened his grip on Kai and the teenager let out a grunt of pain, trying to keep his grandfather from choking him. "Ian! Oh, Ian! I have work for you! You'll still obey me right? You won't let me down like them!"

"You're insane," Tala hissed at Voltaire.

"Maybe but if you leave, Kai dies!" Voltaire said. "Now, will you stay or will he die?"

"Get out!" Kai growled but the gun was pressed harder against his head.

"Now, now, Kai. They want to make their own decisions so let them make their own decisions," Voltaire taunted. Tala and Bryan exchanged glances.

"Alright, we'll stay," Tala said. Voltaire grinned and released Kai, shoving him into Tala. Kai wiped the blood that was running down the side of his head off. Rei tensed and then Voltaire clicked the safety off of his gun and pointed it at them.

"And now you die!" Voltaire laughed. Rei took his opportunity then, swinging off the branch and crashing into Voltaire. The gun went off as Voltaire hit the floor but Rei had no idea where the bullet went as he wrestled with the older man but he heard Bryan shout in pain.

"Spencer, go find Ian!" Tala ordered.

"You! Who are you?" Voltaire demanded.

"I'm the thief you tried to frame!" Rei hissed, kicking Voltaire in the stomach. He missed the recognition pass through Kai's eyes. Rei spun around as Voltaire leapt for him again and kicked Voltaire in a crescent kick. Tala ran in front of Rei as Voltaire tried attacking Rei again but the redhead was in no better shape than Kai. Voltaire easily subdued Tala and Rei found himself reaching for the gun Voltaire had dropped and he pointed it at Voltaire.

* * *

_To the path that I should take  
It's just to real to go ahead and fake  
Every step that I make_

* * *

He pulled the trigger.

Voltaire froze and then fell onto Tala. The redhead was staring at Rei with wide eyes. Rei sat, shaking so hard that Kai was afraid his shaking would accidentally fire off another shot. Kai crawled over to Rei.

"Rei, give me the gun," Kai said. "Rei." Kai covered the gun with his hands, bringing it down so that if it did fire, it wouldn't hit Tala. Gently, Kai removed Rei's hands from the gun, realizing the raven haired thief couldn't do it on his own. He put the safety back on the gun and slid it towards Tala for him to take and he pulled Rei into his arms. "Rei? Are you really Arsène Lupin?"

"He is," Bryan confirmed. "Tala, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," the redhead confirmed, accepting Bryan's hand up after he pushed Voltaire's dead body up. "What're we doing with the bastard?"

"Well first we get him off the balcony," Bryan grunted. "Let's see if Spencer found Ian."

"Rei?" Kai asked.

"I… I killed a man," Rei whispered.

"You were protecting me," Kai said.

"But I killed him," Rei whispered.

"Because you were protecting me," Kai reiterated. "That's a better reason than why we were killing."

"Why did you kill?" Rei asked quietly. "Why?"

"Why did you steal?" Kai countered. Rei looked up at him with lost eyes.

"You can't compare the two…" Rei whispered.

"They were all bad people, if it makes you feel better," Kai whispered. "They were all cheaters, liars, murderers-"

"It doesn't," Rei said.

"Are… are we still friends?" Kai whispered.

"I don't know," Rei said. "Are we?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me again," Kai said. Rei gripped onto Kai tight and pulled him into a kiss.

"If there's one thing you're not doing, it's leaving me," Rei hissed. "That is the one thing you will _not_ do."

* * *

_Do I see just one small chance to be myself  
To try and make it last  
Every step that I make_


End file.
